


The Game That Ties You Up in Knots

by stumblinginthestars



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 06:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1734443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stumblinginthestars/pseuds/stumblinginthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team Free Will decides to have a game night and things take an interesting twist. (Based off fan art by cypii on deviantART).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Game That Ties You Up in Knots

It starts when Kevin drags out a Scrabble board game he found in the storage room.  
“My mom and I used to have family game night. Maybe… we could—“ Kevin starts, clutching the game as he approaches the table Sam, Dean, and Cas are seated at.  
“No way am I having _family game night_.” Dean scoffs, drinking more coffee as he glares at the pages of a demonology book.  
“Oh, I just thought it’d be a good way to de-stress. You know, take our minds off our crappy lives.” Kevin murmurs dejectedly, looking at his scuffed up Converse.  
Sam and Cas shoot Dean piercing looks and he looks up from his book, startled at the sudden uprising against him. “Uh, I mean, we can play one game. Just one. Then we have to get back to work.” Dean sighs, setting his reading material aside.  
Kevin beams brightly and begins setting up the game.  
Two hours later, the foursome has dragged out every game the Men of Letters had in the entire bunker. Kevin had, obviously beaten everyone at Scrabble due to his extensive studying of SAT words. Sam won Monopoly by default; he was ahead of everyone when they all decided to quit (“Put this stupid game up. It’s never ending!” Dean had whined, tossing his game piece with a pout when he landed on ‘jail’ again.) Kevin won at Pictionary. Sam beat them all in Password. Castiel beat everyone in checkers—he beat Dean twelve times because the hunter continued calling “rematch!”  
“So, that’s two for me, two for Sam, one for Cas, annnnnd none for Dean?” Kevin snickers, pointing at Dean who is fuming.  
“Whatever. I can beat all of you at whatever the hell else.” Dean quips. “Wanna arm wrestle?”  
Sam rolls his eyes. “Dean, quit being a baby. We can have a rematch tomorrow. It’s getting late.”  
“I’m not being a baby. You’re the one who wants to go to bed-time.” Dean shoots back, folding his arms.  
Kevin shakes his head at the two, helping Castiel put the checker board and pieces back into their box. Dean glowers at the stack of games. “Rematch!” Dean exclaims suddenly jumping out of his chair.  
“We’ve played every game. Face it, you lost.” Sam smiles cheekily as Dean walks to the pile of games.  
“Not every game.” Dean says cryptically before waving the box in the air with a smirk.  
Sam’s smile melts into the expression of Are-You -Serious? Kevin and Castiel look up from cleaning. Kevin snorts, saying he’s down while he closes the checkers box. Castiel frowns at the game with confusion. “‘Twister?’” he asks with a head tilt.  
Ten minutes later, Sam and Kevin are sitting against the wall while Dean and Castiel are on all fours, stretched across the polk-a-dot mat. Left hand red, right hand blue, Right foot yellow, Left foot green. Dean’s sock-feet keep slipping, but he refuses to give up, telling Sam to “spin the damn arrow” before he falls. Castiel has long-since abandoned his trench coat after countless mishaps of people placing their hands and feet on it; it had ultimately led to Kevin’s downfall. Dean is straddling Cas’s legs with his own, both men face-down, and he is trying not to think about how close he is to the angel or how Cas smells like sugar and musk and fresh air. Dean shoots his brother a look as he tips sideways slightly into Cas’s side.  
“Okay, _okay!_ ” Sam laughs, flicking the spinner. “Right hand red.”  
Castiel’s legs are crossed, right on yellow and left on green. His left hand is already on red, so he uses this opportunity to flip over, holding himself up like a crab. Dean slides, slightly thrown off-balance by Castiel’s flipping beneath him and he reaches for the red dot on the other side of Castiel’s body in a mad dash to stabilize himself. He feels his feet slipping on the plastic mat and curses as his left foot slides out from under him and he falls onto Cas, his knee banging the floor harshly.  
He feels Castiel tense up beneath him and he lifts up his face to see the wide-eyed angel. And he realizes how _close_ they are. And how blue Castiel’s eyes are. And how _fucking close_ they are. He can feel every inch of Castiel under him and… Dean stops himself, feeling a blush reddening his cheeks as Castiel’s face keeps that same startled look. “I-I’m sorry,” Dean mutters, voice lower than he intended. He doesn’t move to get off of Castiel, though.  
“You lost.” Sam’s voice breaks their gaze.  
“What?” Dean blushes redder, if that is even possible. He had forgotten Sam and Kevin were there for a moment.  
“You lost, Dean.” Sam says and even though he is keeping his facial expression as ‘bored’, Dean sees his brother’s mouth twitch up in a smirk.  
“Shut up, Sam!” Dean exclaims.  
Cas remains frozen throughout this whole exchange, his breathing slightly labored though his partially open mouth. Dean moves his left leg up, accidentally rubbing against Castiel and the angel lets out a muted moan, causing Dean to freeze. Sam’s face morphs into one of intense mortification and he looks to Kevin to confirm that he just heard the noise Castiel made. Kevin’s face is stretched into a shit-eating grin and Sam’s fear is confirmed.  
“Cas..?” Dean murmurs, suddenly well-aware of the angel’s erection digging into his hip.  
“Hmmm?” Castiel hums as he tries to sound normal as he finally lowers him butt to the floor, but the sound comes out strained and his eyes flit down to the space between him and Dean.  
“I, uh, we gotta go.” Sam coughs before he scampers out of the study with Kevin in-tow.  
“I apologize, Dean, I don’t know wha—“ Castiel begins, voice low and husky.  
“Shut up, Cas.” Dean growls, talking Castiel’s face in his hands and pulling the angel in to a sloppy, hot mess of a kiss. Castiel is, actually, a really good kisser. Dean rakes his fingers through Castiel’s hair, runs them over the soft fabric of his overshirt, grasps the man’s hips. He craves the closeness. Thy finally pull away, gasping for breath and Dean chuckles to himself as he kisses Castiel’s lips again softly. He laughs because this all started because of Kevin suggesting family game night.


End file.
